


Even Humanity's Strongest could make mistakes

by Rimeko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Injury Recovery, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Other, Serious Injuries, could be read as platonical, fluff and angst i guess?, for once it's Hange who saves Levi, though there might be a bath scene at the end bc I'm weak like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimeko/pseuds/Rimeko
Summary: Or how sometimes, your survival depends on others.
Relationships: Levi & Hange Zoë, Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	1. So this is how it ends, eh?

**Author's Note:**

> I was doing an exercise with writer friends, about describing pain in different situations (during an action sequence, through the eyes of another character, in a "calm" setting and in everyday life), and, um... sorry, Levi?  
> (I was telling you this to explain that I'm not _just_ a sadistic writer, but looking back, I'm not sure what "practicing writing pain" says about that lmao)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Action sequence"

Even Humanity’s Strongest could make mistakes. 

The first of all had been to wander off on his own. That way, he reasoned, his squad wouldn’t follow into the swarm of titans and he would not have to keep an eye on them. He trusted them, sure, but less than his own skills. 

That was how he ended up in this situation in the first place: alone and surrounded by half-a-dozen of ten- to fifteen-meters class. Nothing he couldn’t handle, but it was definitely demanding all of his concentration. 

The second mistake was to let the retreat signal distract him. Levi turned to look at the green smoke for just a second, but that was enough. 

He felt a tug on one of his wires, and suddenly he was dragged backward, the ODM belt digging into his skin, knocking his breath away. His blades caught the morning sun as he raised them; one expert slice across the hand that had taken a hold of his gear, and hot, steaming blood splattered on his face. 

A quick glance around was enough to tell him that the titans were closing in, drowning him in their enormous shadows, and that escaping was going to be one hell of a feat. 

He barely avoided the monster’s second hand, tried to get higher up, and came face to face with the blood-shot, hungry eyes, of a fifteen-meter bending over the little insect that was bugging them. Levi fired a hook backward, twisting to see what was ahead and- it took all of his skills and talent not to end up in the gaping mouth in front of him. He took a sharp turn, hearing the yellowed teeth snap way too close, and fired the next hook in the inside of one of the houses that still sported a roof. It should give him the time to gain the upper hand again, and- 

His shin collided violently with the windowsill and he tumbled down inside the room, crashing hard against the wooden floor. He felt his blades falling out of his hands, the clatter of steel drowned out by the ringing of his ears. 

_Get the fuck back up._

Levi blinked hard, willing for the world to stop spinning. 

_NOW._

His entire body hurt from the impact and there was something warm dripping down the side of his face. He could only hope he didn’t have a concussion. He placed his palms flat on the ground and, with shaky arms, tried to push himself back up. He- 

_I can’t feel my leg!_

A horrifying thought crossed his mind – what if it had been bitten off? That mere possibility sent adrenaline cursing through his veins, clearing his head enough that he could clumsily try to sit and survey the damag- 

White-hot pain shot through his leg and he bit back a scream. There was no blood, no visible cuts, just this barely-bearable burning sensation radiating from his shattered tibia. 

As he was slowly realizing the implications of a broken leg on the battlefield, his attention was drawn by a much more urgent matter, in the form of the giant hand sneaking by the window. The walls shook as another titan hurled its enormous body against it, excited by the smell of human meat inside. A bit of dust came out of the ceiling as the wooden beams creaked. Levi felt behind him blindly for his blades, not taking his eyes off the threat, and he gripped the cold handles tightly. He tried to scramble to his feet, fell back with a strangled cry, opted to half-crawl to the opposite side of the room, as far away from the searching fingers as he could. 

The entire house shuddered once more from the monsters’ assaults, and a beam above his head snapped. 

_It’s going to collapse!_

As the air filled with dust and a thunderous rumbling, he somehow managed to climb out of the window. The familiar whirring of his gear pierced through the noise and he escaped the house seconds before it completely gave way under the attacks. 

There were two small titans on the street below, and it was only a matter of seconds before the others caught on his presence, and his leg hurt so _fucking bad_ , and no matter how hard he blinked, his vision just wouldn’t clear up completely. 

He spotted a grotesque hand reaching towards him and his instincts took over. 

Fire a hook. Follow the movement, adjust the trajectory with the wire, dodge, another hook, use the wall to gain more speed. His blades cut through flesh as if it was nothing. He went lower, out of reach from the taller titans, tapped against the floor with his valid leg, propelling himself up once again. He flipped one of the blades in his hand and went down on an offered nape. The monster collapsed, taking one of the smaller ones with it. 

Levi grabbed the edge of a roof, balancing his weight with his foot flat against the wall, trying desperately to catch his breath. His head was spinning and he felt like he was going to be sick. 

His break was cut short by a titan hurling itself at him. Levi set off a mere second before it crashed face-first against the building, sending shards of stone and wood flying around. He just didn’t have the time to be weak, to give in to the pain, that simply wasn’t an option. The adrenaline dulled things quite a bit, thankfully. He steeled himself before landing another deadly blow in one swift motion – but the titans just kept coming. 

It felt like an eternity. The rushing of his blood drowned out the eerie whirring of his gear and the hungry growls all around, his vision was a mess of flesh tones, red and stone grey, and black dots. He couldn’t feel much of his body, couldn’t quite think straight, form a strategy, find an escape, anything. It took all that he had just not to die and even that was becoming increasingly hard with each passing second. 

He barely dodged a prying hand, coming down on the exposed neck. One of his blades shattered and it didn’t cut deep enough to kill the fucker. The large fingers he just avoided now curled up around his body, ripping him from the sky. 

_So this is how it ends, eh?_

Levi was fully prepared to end up between the gaping teeth but instead, the titan squeezed. His scream was cut short as all air was forced out of his lungs. He heard the sickening sound of his bones snapping and the broken remains of his blade cut deep into his stomach. He choked on his own blood. 

_Fuck, just eat me already!_

Instead, the death grip loosened a tiny bit, and in a last, desperate attempt to break free, he slashed his remaining blade across the palm holding him. Blood sprayed over his body, sizzling as it touched uncovered skin, but he couldn’t care less. 

His hook shot from in-between the titan’s fingers, sinking into a half-collapsed roof, and it tore him away from the titan’s hold. He crashed against the tiles more than he landed, stopping his sliding just an inch before he fell down the edge. By that point he couldn’t even pinpoint which parts of his body were screaming in agony, only knew that he had to fight to solely stay conscious. 

Through his darkened, distorted vision, he could still see the titan’s mangled face closing in. Its eyes were uneven and glistening with nothing but animalistic hunger. Levi felt an unexpected surge of anger burning up in his chest and his hand tightened around his last blade, knuckles turning white. 

_You’re going down with me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, fight scenes are hard. Hope I did a decent job at it though!


	2. I'll never let you live that down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Through the eyes of another character"

_Damn, Levi, where are you? I_ need _to tell you about that abnormal!_

Hange spotted his squad standing awkwardly, a bit afar from the other soldiers, and pushed their horse towards them until they were within earshot. 

“Hey, do you know where Captain Levi is?” 

They shook their heads. 

“He left at some point during the assault,” one explained with a slight frown, “I don’t know where he went.” 

“I last saw him heading towards the village,” Hange said, pointing with their thumb at the small cluster of houses on their right, beyond some sad-looking trees. 

“Then you know more than us.” 

_Maybe he didn’t see the retreat signal?_

“I’m going to fetch him,” they decided. 

They fired a hook into the closer tree without waiting for an answer, ignoring the faint sound of Moblit shouting their name behind them. 

“I’ll be back in no time!” 

There were still some titans in the village, wandering around the streets, looking for left-behind corpses. Hange shivered when they spotted one throwing a torn-up leg into his mouth. 

“Come on, Levi, where are you…” they muttered under their breath. “Ah!” 

They spotted a familiar figure soaring above the houses, a few streets away, the wind blowing his green cape behind him. They watched him come down on the titan, steel catching the sunlight as he spun and sliced across the nape. Their smile faded, though, when they saw his blade shattering and it reached their brain that he only held _one_ even before that. Which means he was probably out of weapons now. 

They felt worry clawing at their insides and hurried down to where they last saw him, making quick work of the titan that curiously reached for them. 

“Sorry, I don't have time for you right now!” 

They wiped out its blood with the back of their hand as their gear took them closer to Levi. Their boots touched the tiled roof and it took a few steps for them to slow down enough to look at their surroundings. No signs of their friend- wait, there. A titan was crouching to peek into a house, so focused that it didn’t even sense their presence – and there was only one thing that could distract a titan from a human: another human. Hange hummed in satisfaction. They will kill it in one swift motion, and then they could gloat all they wanted about saving Levi’s ass. 

_I’ll never let him live that down._

The first part of that plan went like clockwork and they landed on the windowsill before the huge carcass even touched the ground. 

“Hey, midget, do you need glasses too? Because the retreat signal was pretty obv-” 

The rest of their sentence died down on their lips when their gaze landed on his body lying down on the floor, completely motionless. 

“Levi!” 

They barely felt the impact of their knees against the wood, barely heard their own voice as they repeated his name, again and again, as if it could make a difference somehow. As gently as they could, Hange pushed him on his back, noting with a pang in their chest that his head rolled limply with the motion. He was completely covered in blood – so much that it tinted their palms red immediately – and while most of it was steaming away, some wasn’t. 

Fighting the rising panic in their throat, they fumbled for his pulse, struggling to get to his neck under his cloak collar and ascot. 

He was alive. 

It felt like they could breathe again, though the fear stayed here, deep within their chest, ramming against their ribcage like it wanted to carve its way out. They pushed Levi’s cloak away, trying to get a better view of his injuries. Two gashes on his stomach were steadily bleeding, but they didn’t seem that deep. It did nothing to ease Hange’s worry. They knew he had a high pain tolerance, had seen him walk with wounds that would have anyone else passed out, so for him to be unconscious, it could only mean that most of the damage was internal. 

“Han… ge?” 

Their eyes shot up to his face, sinking into familiar steel-blue ones, clouded by pain and shock. It felt weird to hear him say their name, instead of the usual nicknames – it held too much seriousness, and right now it scared them. 

“Yeah, I’m here, I’m here. Don’t move. You’re gonna be okay, I swear. I-” 

They forced their lips shut tight, cursing themselves internally. Now was _not_ the time to ramble. 

“Are you…” 

His voice was so faint that they had to strain to make out the words, and he couldn’t even finish his sentence. He coughed, blood slipping past his lips, and gasped for air. He was wheezing now, and Hange didn’t want to even imagine what state his ribcage was in. 

His hand found their wrist and squeezed it with surprising strength. 

“Hange…” 

_There it is, my name again._ They definitely didn’t like it. 

There wasn’t much they could do for him there, no way to stop the bleeding or to allow him to breathe more easily. All they could hope for was that he would make it to the safety of the Walls, where he could be treated. 

“I’m taking you back to the chariots,” they decided. 

They carefully slipped an arm under his knees, cringing at Levi’s cry when they jostled his left leg, then the other under his shoulder blades. By the time they were bracing themselves for standing up, they could tell he was already mostly out of it again. 

They got up to their feet, swaying slightly under his weight. 

_Shit, you’re heavy._

Crossing the small village in the other direction took more time than they would have liked, especially since they had to cautiously step around the remaining titans. Thankfully, none seemed too interested in them and they managed to get by without picking up a fight. 

Their horse was obediently waiting for them, munching on grass and paying very little attention at Moblit who held its reins out of habit. Their squad and Levi’s had stayed behind while the rest of the formation took off towards the Walls. They were anxiously looking that way too, longing to be somewhere safe again, but when Hange landed clumsily on their saddle, their attention snapped back to their leaders. They could hear a few gasps when they noticed the limp figure in their arms. 

“Is he-”

_Don’t you dare finish that sentence._

“Only injured,” they quickly said. 

Out of the corner of their eye, they saw Moblit nodding curtly, his lips tightened in a line. They ignored him, readjusting their grip on Levi’s body. 

“I’m going to the chariots.” 

One squeeze of their thighs against its flanks and their horse headed towards the formation. Levi was still breathing, which would have been a relief if it didn’t sound so painful. 

_Don’t you dare die on me, or else I swear I’m going to find a way to bring you back just so I can un-alive you myself._


	3. Not like a titan mistook me for a squeezing ball, after all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (yes, chapter titles are excerpts of the character thoughts, that's what they sound kinda weird on their own xD)  
> "In a calm setting"

Levi woke up to the faint smell of disinfectant. 

He tried to open his eyes, groaning as the harsh light blinded him for a second. His second attempt was more fruitful and it took only a glance at his surroundings to piece out that he was currently laying in a bed of the hospital wing. Granting that his last memories were of outside the Walls, it seemed like a good sign. 

He motioned to sit up and a wave of pain hit him hard, knocking his breath away. 

_Fuck._

It felt like he had been stomped on by a titan. Which wasn’t exactly the truth, from what he could recall, but close enough. He shifted more cautiously, gritting his teeth, and proceeded to do a quick run-down of his state. 

First of all, his arms seemed fine, despite a drip being attached to one of them. He tentatively raised a hand to touch his face and wasn’t very surprised to find a bandage across his forehead. He continued his gentle exploration, feeling more bandages on his chest – some wrapped tightly around his ribcage, other thicker, over what he guessed were wounds on his stomach. That would fit what he could recall of their failed expedition. 

One of his legs would move, the other not at all, and a dull, throbbing ache was radiating from it. Levi tried to push himself upwards just a little, wanting to see where the cast ended – hoping it didn’t go past his knee. His ribs, however, protested harshly against this plan of action and he fell back down on the pillows with a wince. 

“Hmm?” 

The mumbling on his left made him turn his head a bit too quickly – he had to close his eyes for a second as the entire room spun and he fought back a wave of nausea. When he opened them again, he found himself staring into large, sleepy brown ones, widening slightly behind crooked glasses as they realized he was awake. 

“What are you doing here, four-eyes?” 

His voice came out as a raspy whisper, making him frown. Hange straightened up, pushing their glasses back into place, and ran a hand through their hair in a futile attempt to look less like a surprised owl. 

“Hello to you too, midget,” they said with too-bright of a smile. “You see, I wanted to take a nap, but Moblit keep fussing over me in the lab, and the hospital is truly a peaceful place, that’s why." 

He looked at them in disbelief for a few seconds, then shook his head – immediately regretting the motion as it made his headache flare. 

“That has to be the worst excuse I ever heard.” 

They cringed. 

“Eh, maybe”, they admitted. “It’s just… I was worried, okay? It’s not everyday that you, of all people, end up in a hospital bed.” 

Levi opened his mouth to retort, but something in Hange’s eyes made him change his mind. He settled for a question instead: 

“How long have I been out?” 

“A bit over a day. We got back at noon yesterday, and now it’s dark out,” they said with a quick nod to the window. 

He tried to take a deep breath and winced slightly. The exhale came back out more like a wheeze. 

“Take it easy. Your ribs are not looking good.” 

_No joke, dummy. Not like a titan mistook me for a squeezing ball, after all._

“And as you probably know,” Hange added, “your tibia was neatly snapped in half. Add to that two wounds across your stomach and internal bleeding that took quite a time to stop – they had to give you a transfusion –, and it’s a wonder you didn’t pass out sooner.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Thank you for what?” they asked, looking quizzically at him. “I just read your chart not too long ago…”

“No, I mean… for saving my life. Hange…”

“Oh, wait, are you actually being nice? There wasn't any mention of a concussion on the report…”

Levi shot them a murderous look before his features somewhat softened again. 

“You know,” he continued, “I really thought that nobody would come. There was the retreat signal and all that… not to mention that I didn’t tell anybody where I was heading.” 

“I just noticed you take off to that village, that’s all.” 

“I was scared that… shit, that I would just die like this, you know?” _Alone._ “Stupidly.” 

“Eh, not like there are very clever deaths out there, um?” 

He half-shrugged. 

“I suppose not.” 

“By the way, what happened?” Hange asked, leaning a bit towards him. “You just said you saw the retreat signal, so why the hell didn’t you do just that, retreat?” 

“I tried. But the signal distracted me for a second, and one of these fuckers grabbed my wire. All I could do was hide inside a house. That’s when I broke my leg. After that, I couldn’t think straight, I just… I tried my best not to die, and then that other piece of shit grabbed me and broke my ribs, and- close your mouth, four-eyes, you’re gonna swallow a fly. What is it?” 

They shook their head, making a strand of chestnut hair fall over their face. He realized with mild surprise that it looked like they had washed it, for once. 

“After I saw the signal,” they explained, “I had to gather my squad, join the others and look for you there, before I headed to the village. And even there, I didn’t find you immediately, so it means that you have survived for ten, maybe fifteen minutes, with a broken leg and damaged ribs, in a titan-infested town, all by yourself. It’s… You’re incredible.” 

He snorted. Hange had that look on their face, eyes blown wide and shining behind their glasses, a slight blush over their cheeks – a look that they usually reserved only for titans. 

“Well, right now I just feel pretty shitty. By the way, give me that water.” 

He gestured in the general direction of the glass on the bedpost and they obliged. 

“When do you think they will let me go?” he asked again. 

Hange shrugged. 

“Probably not before a full week, at least. That’s it, if you don’t terrorize a poor nurse into letting you off early, of course.” 

Levi glared at them – the effect somewhat lessened by the fact he was currently sipping water through a straw. 

Even though, he was out of the hospital wing two days after. 

In the process, he had learned that even leaning heavily on his crutches, he could still appear intimidating enough for people to do as he said. It was always good to know. 


	4. I can picture why they don’t resent too much the forced baths...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "During everyday life"

“Levi?” 

He tried to calm down his breathing – hyperventilating only made his ribs hurt more, if possible –, succeeding only mildly. He felt light-headed, on the verge of passing out. 

“Where are you? I heard a weird noise…”

He tried to get back to his feet, cursing his shaking arms, but his cast slipped and collided with the bathtub, making him cry out in pain. 

“Are you okay?” 

Hange’s voice was closer now, just on the other side of the bathroom door. Part of him wanted them to go away, hated the thought of them seeing in this state, but he just didn’t have the energy it would take to deter them from checking on him. He stayed silent, trying his best to cope with the pain, as the doorknob slowly turned. 

“I’m coming in.” 

_I can see that, you idiot._

He watched the door open slowly, then Hange’s boots entered the small room, stopping as soon as – he assumed – their gaze fell on him. He probably looked pathetic right now, sitting half-naked on the bathroom floor, almost as pale as the bandages around his chest. His black hair was sticking to his forehead with sweat, dark circles under his reddened eyes. 

“What happened?” they asked after what felt like an eternity. 

He couldn’t help but snap at them: 

“Nothing, just chilling there. Fuck, idiot, what does it look like?!” 

Hange frowned and crossed their arms. 

“It looks like you fell.” 

“What a brilliant deduction.” 

“Which led me to my initial question: what happened?” 

Levi sighed. 

“I realized I was out of painkillers last night,” he reluctantly explained. “I wanted to sleep it off, which didn’t work so well, and now, I was trying to have a quick wash before heading to the infirmary. That neither didn’t go as planned, obviously.” 

“Okay. Stay here, I’m going to fetch these painkillers.” 

Before he even got the time to say something, anything, they had already turned tail and one second later, he heard his door open and close. He let out a slow exhale, resting his head against the wall. 

_Not like I will run out anywhere, four-eyes…_

He didn’t think it would hurt quite that much without the meds. Compared to his ribs, his broken leg felt almost fine, as long as he left it alone. Although, the same was probably true for his chest – if only he could find a way to stop breathing. 

He barely heard Hange coming back and the sudden appearance of boots in his field of vision took him by surprise. 

“Here.” 

They handed him a tablet of small, oval white pills. He popped out two and swallowed them dry. 

“Now, if you still really want to bathe, I could-”

“I don’t need your help.” 

Hange shook their head, not giving in an inch. They were the only one that never faltered under his ice-cold glare, much to his annoyance most of the time – or so he tried to convince himself. 

“How many times have you knocked me out just to bathe me?” they argued. “Come on, just let me return the gesture! Without the unconscious part of the deal, of course, because you have had enough of that already. And eh, I have had broken ribs too. I know first-hand that it means you can’t bend, you can’t raise your arms, you can’t twist to reach your back. Tell me, how do you even plan on taking off the bandages?” 

“Tch.” 

He looked away, breaking eye contact. He hoped Hange would take the hint – he would really hate to have to admit defeat out loud. He heard footsteps approaching. 

“Come on, turn that way.” 

He did as told, and soon he felt cool fingers brush lightly against his skin, carefully undoing the bandages holding his ribs in place. He took the opportunity to try and breathe more deeply – that was a mistake. He bit down on his lip, hard, fighting back the tears that welled in his eyes once again. 

As the pain subsided enough for him to form a coherent thought, he noticed Hange’s uncharacteristic silence. He heard them exhale shakily. 

“What is it?” 

“Nothing. You just… you look terrible.” 

He said nothing. 

“Like, your back is just black and blue”, they went on. “You know, there are less extreme ways of changing your skin tone. I get that you could grow tired of being pasty white, but-”

“Look, four-eyes, if you’re trying to make me laugh, don’t.” 

“I-” 

“Because I’m pretty sure it’s gonna hurt like a bitch.” 

“Ah.” They let out a chuckle. “Anyway, since when do you do laugh, you grinch?” 

He rolled his eyes – pretty glad that Hange couldn’t see the stupid smile tugging at his lips. 

“Maybe it’s just that your jokes are just so god-awful. And come on, help me out of these pants.” 

A few – painful – minutes later, they had managed to get in the bathtub, Levi’s injured leg propped up so the cast would stay dry. They were in a rather awkward position, with Hange sitting behind him, their legs on each side of his body. He could feel the heat radiating from them. 

The cool water felt good against his skin, dulling the throbbing from his injuries a bit. Hange grabbed a cloth, rubbed the soap against it, and began to wash his body as gently as they could – that was definitely not their strong point –, avoiding the darker bruises. Neither of them talked, the only sounds being their quiet breathings and the water dripping against the ceramic. 

“I’m going to take it from there,” he said, taking the cloth out of their hands when they neared his inner thighs. 

“Oh, are you shy?” they teased – and he swore he could _see_ their damn too-wide grin in their voice. 

“You’re disgusting.”

“Say the guy who strip me when I’m blacked out on a regular basis,” they fired back. 

“Wouldn’t happen if you weren’t so much of a health hazard.” 

“Hm-m. That’s what you said.” 

He passed them the cloth back and they turned the water on again, rinsing away the soap and wetting his hair in the process. He relaxed a bit under their touch as they slid their fingers through the black locks. 

“It’s soft,” they commented. 

“That’s what happens when you wash it regularly.” 

The half-hearted jab made them laugh. 

“Four-ey-… Hm. Hange.” 

“Yes?” 

“Why did you come back for me?” 

“Outside? It’s simple, really. I wanted to tell you about that abnormal I saw, but you weren’t there.” 

He chuckled, then winced. 

“Ah, what did I tell you about making me laugh?” 

“I was just telling the truth! You’re the one who asked.” 

“Yeah, right." 

They fell back into a comfortable silence. Levi was enjoying the feeling of Hange’s fingers on his scalp, almost drowsing off now that the painkillers were starting to take effect. 

_I can picture why they don’t resent too much the forced baths..._

“I’m very glad I did.” 

It was barely a whisper, but they were so close to one another that he heard them anyway. 

“What are you talking about?” he asked. 

“I’m very glad I came back for you.” 

“Ah. Well, me too, I guess.” 

“I was really scared of losing you,” they added, their voice still unusually quiet. “I don’t know what I would have done.” 

He wanted to shrug but his body didn’t quite respond. 

“The same thing we do each time a soldier dies,” he said instead. “Go on with our lives.” 

“You’re not just another soldier. Not to me, at least.” 

Hange’s hands came to rest on his hips and he could feel their breath against his neck. He awkwardly patted the leg he could reach. 

“You’re special to me too, four-eyes.” 

They cooed and placed a quick kiss on his cheek before straightening up. 

“Come on, let’s get out, the water is getting cold.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I _had_ to include a Levihan bath scene, because I'm just that kind of person :P  
> Well, anyways! I hope you liked it, and please consider leaving a kudo or even a review, I value them a lot (esp' when writing things I'm not used to) :D  
> Also sorry for the mistakes, English isn't my first language, I just do my best ^^ Feel free to point them out though!


End file.
